Revelation
by nanilafee
Summary: L'épisode Glaciator m'a à la fois tellement plu et tellement frustrée que voici la suite que je m'imagine: Après que Marinette se soit rendue compte des sentiments de chat noir, elle s'interroge. Et si ses sentiments évoluaient ?
1. Et après

\- « Ladybug, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis le premier jour. »

Le visage de chat noir s'approche doucement de celui de Ladybug et il s'apprête à la prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Attend chaton, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il y … »

Marinette se réveille, le cœur battant la chamade, cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elle fait le même rêve et elle n'en peut plus.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible, c'est Adrien que j'aime » se rassure-t-elle en regardant son visage à coté de son lit.

Mais au visage d'Adrien se superpose celui de Chat Noir, ses yeux intense lors de ce fameux soir qui a tout chamboulé, ce baiser qui a fait trembler ses fondations et ses certitudes.

Dans la journée, elle se force à ne plus y penser, elle passe du temps avec ses amis, elle soupire toujours après Adrien et combat le papillon avec chat noir. Mais quand vient la nuit, elle y pense. En réalité, elle y pense chaque fois que le silence s'installe. Elle y pense dans le bus et dans la boutique en disant au revoir à ses parents.

À l'école, chez elle ou dans la rue.

Elle y pense chaque fois qu'elle essaie d'y penser moins. Elle y pense chaque fois que son regard tombe sur lui, ou que le sien tombe sur elle. Elle y pense chaque fois qu'elle le voit risquer sa vie pour lui venir en aide. Elle y pense et pourtant, elle s'y refuse, elle cherche une façon d'y penser moins. Elle voudrait enfoncer les paroles de toute cette journée dans l'oubli mais elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais rien y faire. Ses rêves la rappellent à l'ordre.

Son reflet dans le miroir lui rappelle aussi toutes ses nuits agitées, des marques de fatigues commencent à apparaitre.

\- « Tu dois faire quelque chose Marinette », supplie Tikki, « Tu ne pourras pas combattre le papillon efficacement si tu es fatiguée, c'est dangereux. »

\- « Je sais bien Tikki, crois-moi j'essaye mais qu'est-ce que y faire, je ne peux pas contrôler mes rêves »

\- « Tes rêves te laisseront tranquilles si tu les affrontes, c'est ton subconscient qui essaye tant bien que mal de s'exprimer, il n'est pas bon de tout garder à l'intérieur de soi. Tu dois parler à Chat Noir. »

Marinette sait bien que Tikki a raison, mais elle a peur des répercutions qu'une telle discussion pourrait avoir.

\- « Je ne peux pas Tikki, je n'y arriverais pas. Je l'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, mais d'un autre côté je pense tellement à lui, je… je…. »

\- « Rien ne t'oblige à parler de cette soirée, passe juste un peu plus de temps avec lui, apprends à mieux le connaître. Je suis sûre que tu dormiras mieux. »

\- « Tu as sans doute raison Tikki, la prochaine fois que je le vois je me lance. »

\- « Parfait ! »

\- « De toute façon, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment, j'ai le temps de m'y préparer. »

Bien entendu, les événements lui donneront tord.

Alors que Marinette prends son déjeuner avec Alya dans la cour, une alarme se déclenche dans l'école avertissant les élèves de se réunir au point d'évacuation, un incendie s'est déclaré dans un bâtiment tout près du collège.

\- « Je dois aller mon sac » crie Marinette à Alya avant de se mettre à courir.

\- « Mais, il est … »

Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle s'apprête à se transformer mais Tikki lui rappelle leur discussion de ce matin :

\- « N'oublie pas ta promesse, parle à chat noir ! »

\- « Tikki, ce n'est pas le moment. »

\- « Marinette ! »

\- « Oui, oui, je le ferrais. Maintenant Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Ladybug et Chat Noir arrive rapidement et prenant à peine le temps de se saluer, ils laissent l'incendie aux pompiers et entrent dans le bâtiment en flammes. En unissant leurs forces, ils arrivent à évacuer rapidement les dernières personnes coincées à l'intérieur. Une fois l'intervention terminée, Chat noir se tourne vers Ladybug :

\- « Et bien ma Lady, encore une mission menée à bien. Passe une bonne soirée.»

Il s'apprête à partir quand Ladybug se souviens de sa promesse.

\- « Attends Chat Noir » s'écrit-elle, « Est-ce que tu….. voulais, enfin voudrais…, toi et … »

\- « Oui ma Lady ? » répond son coéquipier, intrigué.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il voit Ladybug perdre ses moyens ainsi.

\- « Voudraistuvenirtepromeneravecmoicesoir ? » demande-t-elle d'une traite dans un souffle.

Surpris, Chat Noir recule, il n'en croit pas ses oreilles et pourtant il a l'ouïe fine. Sans vraiment y croire il répète :

\- « Tu veux qu'on se retrouve, tout les deux pour une ballade ce soir c'est ca ? »

\- « Juste comme ca entre amis, si tu ne veux pas, je ….. »

\- « Oui, bien sur que oui »

Et c'est avec l'air du chat qui airait lapé toute la crème que Chat Noir se penche que le dos de la main de sa co-équipière pour y déposer un doux baiser.

\- « A ce soir ma Lady »

A suivre


	2. Sauter dans le vide

Chapitre 2 : sauter dans le vide

Le soleil se couche et Chat Noir attend à l'endroit habituel, ce moment le ramène un mois plus tôt, à la soirée qu'il avait organisé pour sa Lady. L'appréhension le gagne, il a peur que l'expérience se réitère et qu'il passe la soirée seul.

\- « Non, tout va bien, c'est elle qui t'a demandé de venir, elle va arriver. »

Un souffle d'air se déplace et soudain :

\- « Tu sais que parler seul est l'un des premiers symptômes de la folie ? » Demande Ladybug en se mettant à son côté.

\- « Mais ma Lady, je suis déjà fou, fou de toi » répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

A cette remarque, Ladybug ne peut empêcher un tressaillement involontaire qui bien sûr n'échappe pas à l'œil aiguisé de son partenaire. Il enchaine tout de suite avant qu'elle ne soit mal à l'aise.

\- « Alors cette promenade ? Où veux-tu aller » demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Ce sourire, Ladybug le connait bien, il la rassure, l'encourage et la pousse à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. C'est ce sourire qu'il l'a finalement convaincue de ne pas se cacher sous les couvertures ce soir en prétextant une maladie soudaine. Et la peine qu'elle aurait causée à Chat Noir.

\- « Que dirais-tu de….. »

\- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH »

\- « Et bien ca sera pour une prochaine fois » soupire Chat Noir.

Nos deux héros se précipitent en bas de la rue d'où provenaient les hurlements et se retrouvent devant une scène incroyable. Toute la place est remplie de fleurs à tel point qu'on ne distingue même plus le sol. On se croyait revenu dans le jardin d'Eden.

\- « Chat Noir et Ladybug, je suis Velocita donnez moi vos miraculous ou je transforme cette ville en un magnifique jardin où chaque habitants vivra éternellement sous forme de fleurs. »

Derrière eux se trouve Colette, agréable grand-mère qui n'a pas supporté que les fleurs qu'elle plante avec sa petite fille se retrouvent écrasées par tous les passants.

\- « Mon Dieu mais elle a l'air bien trop fragile pour faire du mal à un chaton »

Cette phrase à peine terminée, qu'elle se mit à bouger si vite que Chat ne vit pas venir le coup. Il fut si violent qu'il l'envoya sur le toit où Ladybug le vit s'écraser contre une cheminée.

\- « Noooooooon, Chat ! »

Le papillon lui avait donné une vitesse et une force incroyable.

\- « Tu vas le regretter, Lucky Charm » crie-t-elle, voulant se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible du super vilan pour porter secours à son partenaire.

Une fois le tuyau d'arrosage dans la main elle fit tout de suite le lien entre le transplantoir qu'elle voit dans la chevelure du super vilain et l'arbre à coté d'elle. Poussée par rage, Ladybug la vaincu avec une facilité déconcertante. A peine l'Akuma purifié que Ladybug se précipite près de Chat Noir immobile, quelque chose ne va pas.

\- « Chat noir, réveille-toi, ne me fais pas ça ! » crie-t-elle désemparée.

Le Lucky Charm aurait du tout remettre dans l'ordre, ce n'est pas normal. Tout doucement, elle se met à genou et place sa tête sur le torse de Chat et soupire de soulagement en sentant une vive pulsation sous son oreille.

\- « Chaton, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie. »

\- « Ils sont grand ouverts ma Lady, et je dois avouer que la vue ne me déplait pas. »

Ladybug sursaute et frappe Chat Noir de toutes ses forces sur son torse.

\- « Non mais quel idiot ! J'avais peur de te perdre et toi tu profitais du moment ! Comment peux faire ca »

\- « Mais ma lady, j'avais vraiment perdu connaissance, et je … »

\- « Mais rien du tout, tu n'a pas le doit de me laisser, tu…. Tu…. »

Délicatement Chat Noir prend le visage de Ladybug entre ses griffes et essuie tendrement les larmes qu'ils voient couler sur son masque et le long de son visage.

\- « Chut ma Lady, je suis désolé, je serais toujours là, tu le sais bien. » Lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sa coéquipière se fige et se rend compte en un éclair qu'elle est dans les bras de son partenaire et qu'elle n'a aucune envie de bouger d'où elle se trouve.

Et le temps s'arrête, on croirait un tableau, Ladybug un genou au sol près d'un Chat Noir à demi allongé, tourné vers elle et qui tient le visage de sa bien aimée avec la même douceur que si l'on effleurait les ailes d'un papillon. Les secondes passent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge jusqu'à que Chat Noir, lentement, très lentement de manière presque imperceptible incline la tête. Il retient sa respiration et entend son cœur battre à tout allure, ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celle de Ladybug.

Un bip les fit sursauter brutalement, les replongeant dans le monde réel. La dé-transformation de Ladybug est imminente.

\- « Je dois y aller Chat », s'esquive-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle s'apprête à lancer son yoyo et lance un dernier regard à chat noir, toujours allongé par terre, les bras toujours tendu vers elle, comme s'il attendait qu'elle veuille bien y retourner.

\- « Désolée je…, je ». Tente-elle.

Elle se mord sa lèvre et semble au prise avec un terrible dilemme, puis après une grande inspiration finis par dire :

\- « Rejoins-moi ici demain à 18h si tu peux, je ….. »

Incapable de finir sa phrase, elle préfère partir.

A suivre

Et promis je m'améliore dans les scènes de combats.


	3. Tenter sa chance

Chapitre 3 : Tenter sa chance

Le lendemain accueil Marinette plus troublée que jamais, elle a rejoué toute la nuit la scène de la veille.

« Et si mon miraculous n'avais pas sonné ? L'aurais-je laissé faire ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux ? »

Toutes ces questions ont tournés en boucles dans sa tête toute la nuit, mais c'en est une autre qui l'a vraiment empêché de trouver le sommeil :

« En avais-je envie ? »

Son état de fatigue est tel qu'elle prie le ciel que le papillon les laisse tranquille aujourd'hui, elle ne se sent pas vraiment le courage de combattre.

« Tikki a raison, je dois vraiment parler à Chat Noir ou je vais finir par nous mettre en danger. »

La journée passe à travers un brouillard, ce samedi elle avait promis à ses parents de leur donner un coup de main à la boutique mais à l'heure du rendez-vous elle est incapable de décrire sa journée et espère de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur.

Elle arrive la première et incapable de se tenir tranquille, elle commence à faire les cent pas. Elle a le ventre noué, une boule dans la gorge. Elle sait qu'elle doit parler avec son partenaire mais ne sais même pas où commencer, comment pourrait-elle s'exprimer face à lui alors qu'elle n'y arrive pas avec elle-même.

\- « Bonsoir, ma Lady, on est impatiente ? »

Ladybug se retourne vivement, et essaye de calmer les battements de son cœur, elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver.

\- « Depuis quand fait-on attendre une demoiselle ? » réussit-elle pourtant à rétorquer non sans mal.

\- « Toutes mes excuses charmante Lady, cet affront ne se reproduira plus, j'en fais serment. »

Chat Noir, ravi, voit fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres de Ladybug. Il l'a observé quelques instants avant de manifester sa présence. Inquiet de voir dans quel état de stress se trouve sa Lady, il a tenté, avec succès, de la détendre un peu.

Ladybug sait qu'elle doit se lancer et après avoir prise une grande inspiration :

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire Chat, tout est confus dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je….. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer mais je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre sinon je n'y arriverais jamais. »

\- « Tout ce que tu voudras ma Lady, mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Si cela doit t'es trop pénible, on peut… »

\- « Non,…non, je dois le faire. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais être honnête avec toi et qu'il y a un autre garçon… »

A ce moment précis, elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas pensé à Adrien une seule fois depuis hier soir, ce qui est plutôt inédit. Se secouant la tête, elle poursuit:

\- « Et c'est vrai, cela l'est toujours mais …. Mais depuis que tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, je me persuade de ne pas y penser. J'essaie de te sortir de ma tête, mais rien n'y fais, je n'y arrive pas. J'en perds le sommeil et les seuls moments où enfin j'arrive à dormir un peu, il faut que tu viennes jusque dans mes rêves. Tu ne me laisse pas tranquille. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ladybug laisse échapper bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité mais les vannes sont ouvertes. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle garde tous ses sentiments au fond d'elle-même, il a trop de pression, tout va devoir sortir, même ce qu'elle veut garder sous scellés.

\- « Ce n'est pas de toi que je veux rêver. Je ne veux pas rêver que tu m'embrasses, que tu me serres dans tes bras, de ton sourire, de ta voix. Je ne veux pas ressentir ce que j'y éprouve lorsque je suis avec toi. Et par-dessus tout je ne veux pas ressentir ce sentiment de déception au réveil lorsque je tends le bras et que tu n'es pas là. Je n'en peux plus. Tout est de ta faute ! »

Chat Noir la regarde sous le choc, et pendant un instant qui semble durer une éternité ne peut que la fixer du regard. A bout de souffle et les joues rouges, elle est magnifique. Tellement que c'en est presque douloureux à regarder, comme de regarder le soleil en face. Finalement, retrouvant ses esprits, il se rapproche d'elle et lentement lui caresse les bras, avec autant de douceur que s'il approchait un animal apeuré.

\- « Je peux, enfin je pense savoir quoi faire pour t'aider à y voir plus clair. » Chuchote-t-il.

\- « Comment ? »

\- « Fais-moi confiance » dit-il encadrant son visage comme la veille.

Et de nouveau tout se fige, dans la rue on n'entend plus aucun bruit, la ville elle-même semble se figer, comme si elle retenait son souffle.

De ses lèvres Chat Noir ose enfin effleurer doucement celles de Ladybug, légèrement tel un papillon qui refermerait ses ailes. Juste avec toute la tendresse qu'il ressent pour elle, juste un court instant, juste elle et lui. Juste eux deux.

Chat Noir enlève ses mains et Ladybug ouvre alors les yeux qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Les yeux de son partenaire semblent livrer tous ses secrets, il ne lui cache rien de ce qu'il ressent, il lui livre son cœur entre ses mains.

Les mains de Ladybug commencent à trembler, son regard se brouille et ses lèvres sont sèches Innocemment, elle les humidifie doucement avec sa langue, sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ce geste sur Chat Noir. Ce dernier a tellement peur de l'effrayer. Il la veut tellement, mais en aucun cas il ne veut lui forcer la main. Il veut qu'elle soit libre de faire machine arrière si tel est son souhait, bien que tout son être lui hurle de la serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Entre ses bras, Ladybug est complètement immobile, sans le léger mouvement de sa poitrine contre la sienne, on aurait pu la prendre pour une statue, mais ce petit geste qui a rendu ses lèvres si rouge et si brillantes rend ses résolutions bien difficiles à tenir. Pour éviter de succomber à la tentation, Chat Noir remonte son regard vers les yeux de sa bien aimée, mal lui en pris puisqu'ils semblent le supplier de recommencer. Chat Noir n'a jamais pu résister à ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Alors avec bien plus d'assurance, il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Ladybug et ose la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il n'ose y croire lorsqu'en réponse il sent les bras de Ladybug, comme en miroir, se serrer aussi autour de lui. Il sent son souffle si proche qu'il croit sentir son gout sur sa langue.

De son coté Ladybug a l'impression que tout ceci est irréel, ce n'est pas le garçon dont elle est amoureuse et pourtant elle a le sentiment d'être à sa place, elle se sent si bien. Instinctivement, elle se fond dans l'étreinte de Chat Noir, ses doigts s'accrochent à sa douce chevelure blonde et attirent ses lèvres contre les siennes en un vrai baiser. Un baiser puissant, intense, comme si elle voulait dans ce baiser exprimer toutes ses frustrations, tous ses déchirements. Elle essaie de se noyer en espérant qu'en remontant à la surface tout deviendra clair.

Un ronronnement s'élève alors et Chat Noir, qui n'en espérait pas autant, se sent pousser des ailes, de ses griffes il défait les nattes qui retiennent les cheveux de sa Lady et ses cours cheveux ondulent doucement entre elles. Leurs corps sont si imbriquées l'un dans l'autre que leur chaleur se confondent, leurs cœurs s'accélèrent à l'unissions, deux êtres crées pour ne pas exister l'un sans l'autre.

Ladybug finit par s'arracher de son étreinte, l'air semble vibrer et se plaindre de cette séparation :

\- « Attends, attends chaton », soupire-t-elle, en le repoussant doucement. « Ca va trop vite, je ne comprends pas, je ne me comprends pas. J'ai besoin de temps. »

\- « Tout ce que tu veux ma Lady » Répondit Chat Noir avec tendresse, bien que déçu que leur étreinte ne dure pas plus longtemps. « Je ne mentais pas en disant que tu étais ma meilleure amie, et si jamais tu as besoin d'une éternité je suis prêt à te la donner. Je suis prêt à tout te donner. Je suis profondément amoureux de toi, ma Lady, je saurais attendre, tu en vaux la peine. »

\- « Je …. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Chat noir s'approche de nouveau et lui prend la main pour y déposer un léger baiser.

\- « On dit que la nuit porte conseil. »

\- « Tu as raison, bonne nuit chaton »

Et avec un dernier regard, elle s'élance vers les toits de Paris.

Il resta là à regarder sa lady partir avec le sentiment que son enveloppe corporelle ne sera plus jamais assez grande pour le contenir.

A suivre Chapitre 3 : la décision 


	4. La décision

Chapitre 4 : la décision

Bien après que Ladybug soit partie, Chat noir est, quand à lui, toujours sur les toits de Paris, il a peur que le moindre mouvement le fasse sortir du rêve éveillé qu'il est en train de vivre. Il sent encore la chaleur du corps de Ladybug contre lui, les formes de sa silhouette qui se sont pressées contre les siennes et le gout de son baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sait parfaitement que les sentiments qu'elle commence à éprouver pour lui ne sont rien comparé à l'embrassement de son cœur envers elle. Ce serait comme comparer une goutte d'eau à l'immensité de l'océan ou la chaleur d'une allumette à la fournaise d'un volcan.

Mais, malgré tout, l'espoir a planté sa graine dans son cœur. Il a peur, tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Son rêve est à porté de main, tellement proche que lorsqu'il a tendu la main il a pu le saisir avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Il a beau fanfaronner, encore et encore, sur le fait qu'elle finirait bien par tomber amoureuse de lui, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, mais en réalité c'est bien plus une projection de ses envies qu'une réelle affirmation de sa part.

Le ciel se teinte doucement des couleurs de sa partenaire et il la revoit comme si elle était encore devant lui.

 _« Dieu…. qu'elle était belle, si passionnée, tellement en colère, telle que je l'avais toujours rêvée et en une parole, en un baiser, ma vie s'est illuminée. »_

L'heure du diner étant passée depuis un moment, Chat Noir se décide enfin à se lever, doucement, à regret, il n'a pas envie de rentrer dormir. Sur un dernier soupir, il se lance à travers les toits lorsqu'une lumière attire son regard et un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres à la vue de la silhouette qui se dessine sur un certain balcon.

Après qu'elle ait quitté Chat Noir, Marinette est rentrée chez elle avec le cerveau en pause, le repas avec ses parents s'est déroulé en pilotage automatique. Debout sur son balcon, elle n'a aucune idée du gout de son repas ni des paroles échangées autour de la table.

Elle réactive alors son cerveau et des millions de pensées s'entrechoquent en tout sens dans sa tête, des souvenirs vivaces s'impriment comme au fer rouge, elle a chaud et pourtant son corps se couvre de chair de poule.

« Respire, Marinette, calme toi »

Elle a besoin de réfléchir, elle doit prendre une décision. Elle ne peut pas laisser Chat Noir espérer pour rien. Elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal.

Plus jamais.

La discussion avec Chat noir aura eu au moins le mérite de mettre quelque chose au clair. Elle était persuadé que c'était impossible mais contre toute attente, les baisers de Chat Noir l'ont fait complètement chavirer. Seul un sursaut venu du plus profond de sa conscience l'a fait s'arracher de ses bras. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune envie de partir.

\- « Tikki, que dois-je faire ? J'ai tenu ma promesse, j'ai parlé avec Chat Noir mais je sais toujours pas où j'en suis » soupire-t-elle à son kwami.

Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire ni dire pour soulager son amie. Elle est, bien sûre, consciente qu'il suffirait de dire à Marinette la vérité sur l'identité de Char Noir pour que tout s'arrange. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle a fait serment il y a maintenant des siècles de ne jamais trahir les identités des porteurs et de laisser le destin faire son œuvre. Elle souffre tellement de voir Marinette perdre le sommeil ainsi que sa joie de vivre, si seulement…..

\- « Tu dois écouter ton cœur, Marinette » finit-elle par répondre à regret.

\- « Mais c'est justement lui le problème, il me dit que j'aime Adrien mais…..mais…. Chat Noir le fait s'emballer par un regard et lorsqu'il me sourit avec tant de … de … il arrive à me le faire s'arrêter. »

\- « Je crois que tu as ta réponse, tu l'as depuis des semaines, ta conscience essaye de te le dire Marinette. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'imaginer mais si Adrien n'étais pas là, s'il n'existait que Chat Noir ? »

\- « Je me suis posé des dizaines de fois cette question Tikki. »

\- « Et ? »

Marinnette avait depuis bien longtemps la réponse mais ne se sentait pas capable de la prononcer à voix haute. Elle y a beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines, contemplant Adrien, non pas pour se repaître de sa beauté et de son magnifique profil mais pour essayer de se convaincre que c'était bien lui l'amour de sa vie. Il s'est d'ailleurs passé une chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée. Lors d'une de ses contemplations, Adrien l'a surprise et lui a adressé un de ses merveilleux sourire et elle lui a sourit en retour, sans rougir, sans paniquer ni se cacher. Alya l'a d'ailleurs chaudement félicité, tandis qu'elle était sous le choc. Parce qu'elle sait que non, elle ne commence pas à vaincre sa timidité, elle n'est pas enfin prête à faire un pas vers lui. Elle sait que sa réaction n'est pas normale, son cœur s'est à peine accéléré, ses paumes ne sont pas devenues moites, son souffle est resté régulier et son imagination ne s'est pas emballée. Toutes ses choses se sont produites ce soir, dans les bras de Chat Noir. Chat Noir a complètement chamboulé son monde et rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Elle s'est essayée à un exercice qu'elle se refuse habituellement. La conclusion est sans appel. Elle retrouve tellement de choses chez Chat Noir qu'elle aime chez Adrien. Mais son partenaire a un petit quelque chose en plus, elle ne saurait dire quoi exactement. Peut-être sa façon de la regarder, de lui sourire, de mettre sa vie entre ses mains en toute confiance ou encore de toujours la protéger de toutes ses forces. Elle sait au plus profond de son âme qu'elle peut sauter dans le vide sans hésiter, il l'a rattrapera toujours.

Et comme si le fait de penser à lui pouvait le faire apparaitre, elle entend soudain :

\- « Bonsoir Ma Princesse »

Perdue dans ses pensées, Marinette sursaute violemment.

\- « Chat Noir tu m'as fait peur, que fais-tu ici ? »

Marinette demande à son cœur de ralentir, elle n'était pas prête à le revoir aussi vite.

\- « Désolé, Marinette, je devrais faire plus de bruit la prochaine fois. » répond-il en souriant.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est la lumière de sa chambre qui donne cet effet mais les yeux de Chat Noir semblent briller de mille feux dans l'obscurité qu'offre son balcon.

\- « Tu as l'air en forme.»

\- « Ah Marinette…. j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie »

\- « Vraiment ? »

\- « Oui, tu te souviens de la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu sur ton balcon, je pensais avoir le cœur en miette, je me sentais si seul mais c'est fini. »

\- « Ladybug a répondu à tes sentiments ? » Demande-t-elle paniquée. « Crois-t-il que je l'aime ? »

\- « Non, pas vraiment. Et même si cela ne devrait jamais arriver, elle a mis dans mon cœur une telle joie que jamais plus je ne souffrirais de la solitude. Je sais maintenant que quelque part, elle pense à moi. »

Sous les yeux de Marinette, Chat Noir s'illumine, elle ne l'avait jamais encore vu ainsi.

\- « Tu l'aimes à ce point ? Mais tu ne l'as connait pas vraiment. Je veux dire, tu ne connais d'elle que sa forme d'héroïne, tu changerais peut être d'avis si tu la connaissais sous sa forme civil. Elle n'a peut-être rien à voir avec l'imagine qu'elle renvoie. »

Chat Noir se fige à ses paroles et la regarde avec stupéfaction.

\- « Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du te demander une telle chose, ça ne me regarde pas »

\- « Tout va bien Marinette. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu as tord. Je la connais. Je la connais pour tout ce qui importe. Bien sûr, je ne connais pas sa couleur ou son plat préféré, ce qu'elle aime faire de son temps libre, ses amis, ni même son véritable nom. Mais je connais son courage, sa force de caractère, sa manie de foncer envers et contre tout, sa générosité, son intelligence, sa gentillesse mais aussi ses peurs et ses maladresses. Tu sais Marinette, on n'a pas besoin de connaitre parfaitement quelqu'un pour en tomber amoureux, il suffit d'avoir effleuré ce qui fait son âme pour succomber en un instant. Et ensuite, les petites choses que l'on découvre l'un sur l'autre ne feront que renforcer ce sentiment. Je la connais, et quoiqu'elle dise ou pense elle me connait aussi. Elle est la seule personne au monde à me connaitre réellement, et pourtant, lorsque je porte ce masque je deviens une autre personne, je ne suis plus tout à fait le même. Malgré tout je suis persuadé que ce costume ne fait que mettre en avant le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Parce qu'aucune magie, d'aucune sorte, ne peut changer ce que nous sommes réellement. »

Tout au long du discours de Chat Noir, Marinette s'était lentement rapprochée de lui, à le toucher presque. Elle n'aurait jamais, même en un million d'années, pu imaginer son partenaire prononcer de telles paroles, au point que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Chose que Chat Noir remarque tout de suite, affolé.

\- « Excuse moi Princesse, je suis là à ne parler que de moi alors que toi aussi tu avais une peine de cœur. »

\- « Non, non Tout va bien, tout va merveilleusement bien. Merci Chat Noir »

Et lentement, elle se rapproche davantage jusqu'à poser le plus léger des baisers sur sa joue.

\- « Merci Chat. »

\- « Mais, je n'ai rien fait. »

Chat Noir ne sait plus quoi dire ni faire, décidément cette soirée est pleine de surprise.

\- « Mais si. Bien plus que tu ne le crois, mais il est temps que tu partes, il se fait vraiment tard. »

\- « Tu a raison Princesse, dors bien. »

Et d'un bond, il s'élance sans entendre les dernières paroles de Marinette.

\- « Oui, je pense que je vais enfin bien dormir, grâce à toi. »

Le soleil darde ses rayons dans la chambre de Marinette et nimbe sa chambre d'une douce lumière. Tikki est debout et regarde Marinette en souriant. Elle est rassurée, son amie a enfin passé une nuit sereine. Un soupir s'élève, des yeux bleus s'ouvrent et un sourire naît sur des lèvres roses.

Chat Noir avait raison.

La nuit a déployé toute sa sagesse.

Elle sait.

* * *

A suivre

Chapitre 5 : Il est l'heure

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir et me donne envie de poursuivre._


	5. Il est l'heure

Chapitre 5 : Il est l'heure

Doucement, Marinette se redresse et offre son visage aux rayons du soleil. Cette nuit encore elle a rêvé de Chat Noir mais, contrairement à la multitude de rêves de ces dernières semaines, elle a ressenti un profond bien être qui ne s'est pas dissipé à son réveil. Elle a pris sa décision sur la nature de ses sentiments, sans le savoir Chat Noir a su dissiper ses doutes. Elle l'a regardé, vraiment regardé et devant ses yeux incrédules s'est dessiné un garçon non pas dragueur mais sensible et réellement profondément amoureux d'elle et pas seulement de l'image qu'elle renvoie dans son costume.

Elle sait que les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui ne sont pas de la même intensité que les siens, mais elle va leur donner une chance.

Elle passe alors doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et se remémore le baiser qu'ils ont échangés hier. Ses pommettes se parent de rouge, son cœur s'accélère et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Si la suite est à la hauteur de ce baiser, elle ne doute pas de rattraper son compagnon.

Son regard se pose sur la photo d'Adrien qui jouxte son lit. Doucement, avec tendresse, elle pose sa main sur son visage, ses doigts en retracent les contours et un soupir gonfle sa poitrine. Elle ne pourra pas complément oublier Adrien, elle le sait bien. Il aura toujours une place dans son cœur, il fut après tout, son premier amour.

\- « Bonjour »

Tikki, troublée par ce geste, se manifeste.

\- « Je vois que tu as passé une bonne nuit. »

\- « Oui, j'ai enfin bien dormi, tu avais raison Tikki, j'avais pris ma décision depuis bien longtemps déjà mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Mon cœur avait choisi Chat Noir, je l'ai vu clairement cette nuit et ce matin le poids que j'avais dans ma poitrine a pratiquement disparu. »

\- « Pratiquement ? »

\- « Oui, j'ai toujours peur Tikki. Maintenant que j'ai fais le tri dans mon cœur, je me pose une tonne de questions. Comment être en couple alors que ne nous voyons que lorsque le papillon nous envoie un super vilain ? Comment communiquer hors costume ? Est-ce que l'on va devoir dévoiler nos identités ? Devons nous garder cette relation secrète ? Et si cela ne marche pas, si je fais tout foirer comment faire pour combattre le papillon ensemble et …

\- « Stop, Stop ! Calme toi Marinette, tu te poses bien trop de question, tu dois y aller étape par étape, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que te réserve l'avenir, suis tout simplement ton cœur. Et pour ce qui est de vous voir, il me semble que cela ne t'as pas vraiment posé de problème et de toute façon vous gérerez cela ensemble, comme un couple. »

\- « Oui mais … »

\- « Marinette, est-ce que tu ne chercherais pas à te trouver une excuse pour dire non à Chat Noir ? »

\- « Non, bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tikki… »

Tikki la regarde et tout simplement patiente quelques secondes.

« Euhh… et bien, peut être un peu, avoue quand même que c'est effrayant, il y a peine quelques semaines j'étais persuadé que mon cœur était pour toujours à Adrien, que nous serons ensemble à jamais et voilà que je compte dire à Chat que… que…. »

\- « Que ? »

\- « Que je veux être avec lui et si jamais je rechange d'avis, imagine un peu ! »

\- « Tu le penses vraiment, après tout ce que tu as traversé pour prendre cette décision ? »

\- « O... »

Marinette s'interrompt et regarde la photo d'Adrien.

\- « Non, Tikki, je ne pense pas. C'est agaçant à la fin d'aussi bien me connaitre. »

Elle tend les bras vers Tikki et la serre tout contre elle.

\- « Bon, au travail ! »

\- « Travail ? »

\- « Oui, il va falloir que je retire toutes les photos d'Adrien de ma chambre. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle décroche les cadres et les photos. Elle laisse seulement celles où toute la bande est réunie. Elle retire aussi le fond d'écran de son ordinateur, elle n'est cependant pas prête à y mettre une photo de Chat Noir et laisse à la place la photo de sa classe.

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, les mains sur les hanches, elle contemple sa chambre satisfaite, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'Alya devait passer dans l'après midi pour préparer un devoir. Comment lui expliquer la disparation de ces photos, peut être qu'elle se remarquera rien.

 _« Enfin Marinette soit réaliste, c'est d'Alya dont il s'agit, bien sûr qu'elle va le remarquer. Et en plus je vais bien trouver une explication au fait que je ne réagisse plus autant au moindre fait et geste d'Adrien. Mais que lui dire ? »_

Qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Non impossible, Alya voudra forcement le rencontrer et c'est impossible.

Qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de lui ? Peu crédible, Alya connaissait parfaitement son obsession.

Il ne reste qu'une possibilité : qu'elle laisse tomber et qu'elle commence une sorte de cure de désintoxication. Le plus difficile va être de réussir à la convaincre, elle qui l'a toujours soutenue et encouragée.

Enfin Alya arrive et comme prévu la première chose qu'elle remarque est la disparition de toute trace d'Adrien.

\- « Marinette ! Yes ! Je suis trop contente, tu vas pouvoir te lancer, je te promets de partir dès qu'il arrive. Je trouverais bien une excuse fais moi confiance.»

\- « Quoi ? Qui arrive ? »

\- « Et bien Adrien évidement ! Tu as bien retiré toute trace de lui parce qu'il doit venir ? Je savais que les choses allaient bientôt changer. Tu es de plus en plus détendue avec lui, raconte moi c'est toi qui l'a invité ou c'est lui qui s'est proposé de venir ? »

Alya est tellement excité qu'elle en sautille sur place tandis que Marinette se fige, elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé qu'Alya puisse en tirer ces conclusions. Elle avait bien pensé à la surprise ou à la confusion en oubliant jusqu'où le cerveau d'Alya pouvait la conduire.

Marinette fait de son mieux pour rassembler tout son courage et prend alors une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

\- « Non Alya, ce n'est pas ça, Adrien ne vas pas venir. »

\- « Mais alors pourquoi tout ça ? » demande-t-elle en englobant de ses bras l'ensemble de la chambre.

\- « Je ne t'en ai pas parlé mais tu te souviens quand je suis allée à la journée de recrutement dans le club d'escrime d'Adrien »

\- « Oui bien sûr, tu étais très déçue, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

\- « Et bien, j'ai entendue Adrien parler avec une candidate et il a parlé de moi. »

\- « Vraiment ! Mais c'est super ! »

\- « Non, il ne parlait de moi que comme une amie, une très bonne amie certes mais c'est tout, il avait même l'air d'apprécier beaucoup cette fille. »

Ce qui de toute façon la stricte vérité, elle l'a vraiment entendue de la bouche d'Adrien lors de la bataille avec Riposte.

\- « Mais non, tu t'es fait des idées, et si Adrien te considère comme une très bonne amie, c'est un bon point de départ. Certaines des plus grandes histoires d'amour commencent avec par une forte amitié. »

Comme prévu, Alya fait tout pour l'encourager, Marinette a toujours adoré ce trait de caractère chez son amie mais aujourd'hui cela lui pose problème.

\- « Alya, il me faut être réaliste, depuis le temps que l'on se connait avec Adrien s'il devait tomber amoureux de moi ce serait fait depuis longtemps. On a même dansé ensemble et cela ne lui a rien fait ! Il ne me verra jamais autrement que comme une amie je dois me faire une raison. Et cela commence par retirer tout ce qui le concerne de ma chambre, je rentre en cure de désintox. »

Alya ne sait plus quoi dire, elle a le sentiment que quelqu'un d'autre s'exprime à travers la bouche de Marinette. Elle ne l'a jamais entendue prendre autant de recul sur la situation, cela ne lui ressemble pas et son instinct de journaliste se met en branle. Elle sent que quelque chose d'autre se cache derrière les explications de Marinette même si cette dernière a l'air sincère.

Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter lorsqu'elle remarque le regard de Marinette, sérieux et intense. Ce n'est pas une crise de dépression, elle n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air si malheureuse pour quelqu'un qui fait une croix sur son grand amour. Alors, par amitié, Alya acquiesce et lui promets de tout faire pour l'aider dans cette cure, mais se promets aussi à elle-même de tirer tout ça au clair.

 _« Je découvrirais ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. Foi d'Alya ! »_

Loin de se douter des pensées de son amie, Marinette soupire de soulagement, tout s'est finalement bien passé, Alya a accepté son explication sans trop de problème.

Il ne lui reste plus que ce qui l'effraie le plus.

Trouver Chat Noir.

Une fois Alya rentrée chez elle et à peine les derniers rayons de soleil couchés, Marinette se transforme et monte sur sa terrasse. Avec un peu de chance son coéquipier sera de sorti, elle ouvre son yoyo et essaye de le localiser.

Elle sent son cœur se gonfler lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit de l'endroit où il se trouve, elle aurait du le savoir tout de suite.

* * *

La journée d'Adrien, quand à elle, bien que différente dans les faits ressemble assez à celle de Marinette. Il a en effet passé tout son temps à penser à Ladybug.

De son réveil d'une courte nuit où leur baiser est passé en boucle, lors de son déjeuner en solitaire, de son shooting photo jusqu'à son dîner. Il n'a pensé qu'à une seule chose : la réponse de sa Lady. Il lui a dit qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, et cela reste vrai mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être impatient.

Comme un homme assoiffé dans le désert qui vois après des jours d'errance, à porter de main, une oasis. Et tout comme cet homme, il espère de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas un mirage et que le vœu qu'il appelle de tout son être depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité, va enfin se réaliser.

Il regarde le soleil se coucher et ne peut résister. Il sait bien qu'il n'y a aucune chance que sa Lady y soit et pourtant, presque malgré lui, il se transforme et se dirige vers le lieu où fut son cœur toute la journée : leur terrasse.

* * *

 _A suivre_ _Chapitre 6 : Face à face_

 _Enfin voilà la suite, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps je suis pas mal débordée en ce moment._

 _Pour répondre à la review (d'ailleurs encore merci ^^ ), une révélation est bien prévue !_


	6. Face à face

Chapitre 6 : Face à face

Malgré sa résolution Ladybug sent naître dans son estomac un sentiment qu'elle connait bien : l'angoisse, elle la sent remonter lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui fait presque perdre le souffle. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, elle était pourtant sûre d'elle et encore plus de Chat Noir, et pourtant, en cet instant, elle souhaiterait presque se mettre la tête dans le sable et faire demi-tour.

Mais elle sait bien que c'est trop tard, une fois la porte ouverte, il est impossible de la fermer sans que ce qu'il y avait derrière revienne vous hanter.

 _« Allez Marinette tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »_

Mais rien n'y fais, ses pieds lui semblent s'être confondue avec le sol et elle reste là, sans bouger, à regarder Chat Noir durant de longues minutes et laisse son cœur se gonfler de son image. Elle veut imprégner dans sa mémoire tout ce qui l'entoure, la fraicheur de l'air, la lune qui donne des reflets argenté à son costume et qui souligne chacune de ses formes, la légère brise qui fait onduler ses cheveux blond. Elle veut pouvoir puiser parmi ces souvenirs lors de ses moments de doute qui, elle se connait bien, finiront par arriver elle trouve le courage d'affronter ses peurs et ses angoisses.

Elle prend une grande respiration et avance d'un pas. Il est temps, enfin, de faire face à ses sentiments et d'être honnête avec son coéquipier mais surtout avec elle-même.

Chat noir est assis au bord de la terrasse, les jambes dans le vide, le visage tourné vers le ciel il regarde les étoiles et s'imprègne de la quiétude des lieux. Il ressent la brise comme une caresse et remplit ses poumons de la délicate odeur des fleurs accrochées au balcon sous ses pieds. Il est tellement concentré sur son environnement qu'il ressent comme un changement de pression dans l'air, une légère modulation dans la brise et un parfum qu'il pourrait reconnaitre entre mille. Il n'ose bouger de peur que son esprit divague, il sait par expérience que, lorsque son envie de la voir est si forte son cerveau lui joue des tours et lui fait ressentir sa présence.

Alors il attend. Sans espérer.

Il attend que l'illusion se dissipe et que son cœur, insensible à toute pensée rationnelle ralentisse. Et pourtant, après ce qui lui semble une éternité, il sent une main effleurer timidement son dos, et celui suffit à faire naitre en lui un chemin de feu vers son cœur qui s'accélère de plus belle, ses mains tremblent et son souffle se coupe un instant.

\- « Bonsoir »

Le sang battant à ses oreilles, il est incapable de dire qui a salué l'autre, il prend appuie sur ses bras et se lève, les muscles tendus et le souffle court. Elle est derrière lui, immobile tout comme lui, et tout ce à quoi il peut penser c'est que cette soirée va tout changer. Qu'il y aura un avant et un après. Il a tellement peur.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il se tourne vers l'amour de sa vie et ne peut s'empêcher de laisser fleurir sur ses lèvres un léger sourire en la voyant tout aussi tendue que lui.

\- « Alors ma Lady, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ? »

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à une repartie bien sentie ou à une pichenette sur son nez, il vit à son plus grand étonnement les pommettes de Ladybug se parer d'un joli rouge.

\- « Peut-être »

La réponse bien qu'à peine chuchotée semble être un coup de tonnerre dans le silence qui les entoure et Chat Noir, portant jamais à court de mots, se retrouve sans voix. Il ne sait quoi dire ni faire, Ladybug est sérieuse, elle ne plaisante pas.

Elle lève une main et de ses doigts délicats touche le bas de son visage, remonte vers ses lèvres, avant d'ouvrir la main et de nicher la joue de Chat noir au creux de sa paume, délicatement comme on voudrait y nicher un chaton à peine née. Leurs regards se plongent l'un dans l'autre et plus aucune paroles n'est nécessaire, ils savent tout les deux pourquoi ils sont là ce soir. Leur destin est scellé.

Chat Noir ose à son tour faire un geste et passe ses bras autour de la taille de Ladybug et la rapproche jusqu'à la serrer tout contre lui. Cette dernière glisse alors ses mains sur sa nuque, pose la tête sur son cœur et les yeux fermés laisse échapper un profond soupir.

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, si proche que rien ne pourrait s'immiscer entre eux. Ils profitent tout simplement de la chaleur et de la présence l'un de l'autre, ils se sentent en paix comme jamais auparavant.

N'en pouvant plus, Chat Noir plonge la tête au creux du cou de Ladybug et y pose un léger baiser à travers le costume avant de remonter lentement vers son oreille. Une de ses mains se détache de son dos pour se mettre en coupe autour de son visage et le relève. Ses lèvres effleurent le visage de sa bien aimée et se dirige, inéluctablement, vers leur destination. Les mains de Ladybug se délogent de la nuque de Chat Noir et glisse le long de son torse, de son estomac et s'accrochent à sa taille.

Une pause, les lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Pour vérifier qu'elle ne se dérobera pas, pour lui laisser une chance de reculer ou bien pour savourer le moment où Ladybug s'offre à lui. Il ne sait pas et ses lèvres franchissent l'infime distance qui les sépare avec une douceur presque douloureuse. Il met tout son cœur, toute mon âme au bord de ses lèvres et les offre à sa Lady sans aucune retenue. Il la sent trembler tout contre lui, à moins que ce ne soit lui. Il ne sait plus parce que leurs corps sont trop proches pour les séparer, plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été même si sa peau lui est encore inaccessible. Il se contente alors d'agripper ses cheveux, de jouer fébrilement avec les mèches sombres en s'enivrant de son parfum, de son goût, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire avant de mourir. Elle gémit lorsque d'un timide coup de langue sur ses lèvres il demande l'accès à sa bouche. Elle lui accorde l'entrée et leurs langues se rencontrent. Il a l'impression de perdre la tête, c'est tellement bon…

Ladybug perd complètement pied, embrasser est un mot tellement simple, juste la rencontre entre de simples lèvres. Il n'a vraiment rien de spécial et ne suffit absolument pas à décrire ce qui était en train de se passer entre Chat Noir et elle en cet instant précis. Il faudrait pour cela y ajouter quelques mots supplémentaires, comme « mémorable » ou « stupéfiant » ou peut-être même « à vous changer la vie ». Car oui, elle avait bien l'impression d'avoir attendu au moins une vie, et ce baiser venait de nouveau faire chavirer tout son monde. Les lèvres de Chat Noir étaient à la fois douces et fermes sur les siennes. Et lorsque sa langue finit par faire de petites inquisitions de-ci de-là, quelques effleurements à peine, elle voulut crier de frustration mais elle bien est incapable d'écarter sa bouche assez longtemps pour le faire. Sa langue finit par s'immiscer plus en profondeur et il ne leur fallut pas plus que cette lente et sensuelle caresse pour les faire exploser comme un baril de poudre. Des gémissements se font entendre, des caressent s'osent et de la lave coule dans leurs veines.

Aucun d'entre eux ne veut arrêter ce baiser mais le besoin d'air se fait sentir et à regret ils se séparent l'un de l'autre. Chat Noir est le premier osant briser le silence.

\- « Ma question peut paraître bête mais je suppose que ce baiser signifie que tu as ton choix ? Parce que je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi rapide. »

\- « Moi non plus Chaton, mais un ami a été su m'ouvrir les yeux. »

\- « Tu le remerciera de ma part, et j'imagine que tu as décidé de me laisser… enfin de nous laisser une chance ? »

Ladybug lui répond alors avec un sourire qu'il ne lui avait encore vu, un sourire remplie de tendresse et d'amour qu'il en est un instant comme éblouit.

\- « Oui mon chaton, je veux être avec toi. »

\- « Oui ! »

Chat Noir tout à sa joie la fit tournoyer dans les airs, le cœur léger. Il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

A suivre

Chapitre 7 : Retour au collège


End file.
